


After Hours

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [15]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Marissa, Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Matt is injured and Marissa has the perfect cure.
Relationships: Marissa Tasker/Matt Hunter
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	After Hours

**After Hours**  
  
“My boss will kill me if she finds out I am doing this,” Marissa said as she opened the back door and quickly yanked her boyfriend of four months inside before slamming it closed after him. “Seriously, Bonnie is –“  
  
“A bitch. I know, I’ve met her,” Matt said with a smirk. He leaned over and started to give Marissa a kiss but he quickly recoiled. “Oh god.”  
  
“Is my breath that bad?” Marissa asked.  
  
“No, my back is killing me though,” Matt said. “I would go to a chiropractor but those guys are just –“  
  
“Overpaid, wannabe doctors who couldn’t be bothered to get their medical degrees,” Marissa said, having heard the argument many times by now.  
  
“Yeah,” Matt said. “So where should I sit?”  
  
“Let’s start with the chair. If your back can take it, I’ll give you a full body massage afterwards.”  
  
“Oh my back can take that,” Matt said with a lascivious look in his beautiful eyes. “I just might have to be on top.”  
  
“We don’t do happy endings here, Dr. Hunter,” Marissa said, returning the smirk.  
  
“I’ll pay.”  
  
“Ugh. I am not a prostitute!” Marissa said and hit him lightly on the shoulder in just the spot that made him howl. “Oops. I forgot about that pressure point.”  
  
“Oh I just bet you did,” Matt grumbled.  
  
Marissa grabbed his hand and pulled him into the huge vibrating massage chair along the far wall. Honestly she wasn’t sure that it would help. He had thrown his back out of alignment last weekend when he had insisted on moving their new bed himself instead of letting the deliverymen they had hired do it. Then he had made it worse by going into work the very next day and performing a ten-hour surgery all while standing up.  
  
Matt groaned as Marissa helped him ease down into the chair. He had complained that even crouching into a sitting position hurt. She was going to have to be very careful and attentive with him or he’d never feel better.  
  
Matt finally slid back into the big cushions of the chair. Marissa pushed two buttons and the hum of the chair’s motor came to life. “Marisssssa, thisss feeeels grrrreat,” Matt said as the vibrations worked the tight muscles in his back.  
  
“Good,” Marissa said. “I’m going to grab some oil from the back. If your back can take the chair, I might rub you down.” She winked at him.  
  
“Whattt abouutt nooo happyyyy endingssss?” He winked back.  
  
“A girl has the prerogative to change her mind,” Marissa said and sauntered towards the back room, her hips swaying gently all the way there, knowing he was watching her.  
  
She went into the supply closet and grabbed a few towels, two bottles of heated body oil and walked back towards him. He looked very relaxed now and smiled at her. She realized she was falling more in love with that smile every day. After JR had treated her so badly, she had been determined not to let anyone close again but Matt been a wonderful surprise. He had also been insistent that he was different than any that came before him and he was proving to be very sincere about that.  
  
“Still feeling okay?” Marissa asked.  
  
He nodded. “Yeahhh.”  
  
“Let’s give you a few more minutes in the chair and then we’ll try the table.”  
  
A few minutes passed as Marissa sat watching Matt resting peacefully in the chair. Finally, she moved over and turned it off. “You don’t want to overdo it,” she said. “You ready to move to the table?”  
  
“As long as you’re moving with me,” he said. “Or should I say, against me.”  
  
She laughed as she offered him her arm and helped him up. He grasped his back but didn’t seem to be in so much pain anymore.  
  
“You want to get undressed?” She asked.  
  
“Does a bird have wings?” Matt asked in return with a wide grin. “But you may have to help me, Miss Masseuse. My back is still pretty weak.”  
  
She shook her head knowingly. “Oh I just bet.”  
  
She moved over to him and grasped the first button on his shirt. She began to pry each of them open until the material was slipping down his broad shoulders. He had a magnificent body. She had made the mistake once of telling him that and he’d gotten so cocky about it that she didn’t say it anymore. But her eyes danced with desire as she looked him over.  
  
“Like what you see, Miss Masseuse?” He asked.  
  
She shook her head at him but was smiling anyway. She then undid his belt, noting inwardly that he was letting her undress him completely, offering no help whatsoever. She opened his trousers and he smiled even wider. She tugged down his boxers next and his dick sprung out, nearly poking her in the eye. She laughed in spite of herself at seeing how aroused he was by all of this. Matt laughed too when he looked down at her. They had so much fun together. That was one of the things she adored about him most; the way he made her feel free and happy.  
  
He stepped out of his pants and she nodded. “Alright, let’s tie this towel around your waist –“  
  
Matt held up a hand to stop her. “No need for one,” he said. “I like it au natural.”  
  
“I just bet you do.”  
  
She helped him onto the table and flicked on the jukebox. It immediately began playing a soothing, trickling water number she had programmed into it to help relax her customers.  
  
Next, she grabbed the bottle of coconut-scented massage oil and began lightly rubbing it into his back. He arched a bit into her hands as she moved down his spine and still lower. Her hands grazed the globes of his ass and he laughed. “Happy ending time?” He asked.  
  
“Will you stop with that?”  
  
“Did you change your mind again?”  
  
“No but –“  
  
“Marissa, this is the best way to test out my back muscles,” he said. “Really stretch them.”  
  
“You’re going to milk this aren’t you?”  
  
“I’d prefer if you milked me… To make me feel better of course.”  
  
She shook her head at him. “Now you’re pushing it.”  
  
“You’re a healer…”  
  
“Hardly,” Marissa said. “Besides that goes way beyond my job description.”  
  
“Make an exception for your favorite customer?” Matt asked and started to ease himself up onto his elbows, using them as leverage to pull himself up to his knees. He reached out slowly and began tugging at the hem of her pink and blue tank top.  
  
She sighed and let him help pull it off of her. If he was really still hurting – which she now doubted – he was hiding it well. He smiled then as he sat on the massage table and guided her between his legs. His dick bumped up against her thigh as his hands slid under her knee-length skirt and he began to rub her bare hips before moving his hands towards the apex of her thighs. Instinctively, she moved even closer to him as his nimble fingers danced to her mound of flesh. He peeled aside the crotch of her damp panties and stroked her slit with his fingers. Marissa reared up then as one digit slipped inside of her heat, teasing and toying with her sensitive sex.  
  
“Matttt,” she purred as he thrust his finger in and out of her tight folds. She was soon cumming with a scream and her whole body trembled with her release. “Oh damn,” she murmured when he extracted his finger and used his other hand to gently tuck her copper-red hair behind her ear.  
  
Her eyes instinctively dropped to his member again. His erection was huge and he was rock-hard. His eyes followed hers and he smiled. “You can suck it if you want,” he teased. “I know I’d appreciate it. Orgasms are healthy,” he said in his best doctor voice.  
  
“Oh are they?” Marissa said as she reached out and ran her finger lightly over the top of his dick before sliding it underneath, her finger fondling the sensitive purpled vein of his shaft.  
  
“Nine out of ten doctors recommend them… Now, Marissa, take me in your mouth,” Matt said in an almost pleading voice. “Orgasms –“  
  
“Are healthy. So I heard,” Marissa said and she dropped to her knees on the plush carpeting. She felt Matt tense with anticipation as she guided her mouth to the tip of his member and began to swirl her tongue around the mushroomed head of it. Her hands reached out to cup either of his balls and she stroked them as she felt them tightening in her palm. She took Matt even deeper into her mouth than she ever had before all the while humming along with the background music somehow as she did so.  
  
She kept up her sucking and licking ministrations as Matt tangled his hands in her hair and leaned back on the table, bumping his back against the wall but too into getting head to really feel the pain. “Marissa,” he screamed as his body began to tremor with the need to release his seed.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded without removing his cock from her mouth. It was a signal to him that he could spill his cum down her waiting throat. He did so and she drank every last drop. When she popped up between his thighs, she kissed his jawline before moving up to his mouth. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and he sighed into the kiss.  
  
When they pulled apart, he said, “I want you now. I want to do it right here on the massage table.”  
  
“I don’t know, Matt. It’s not made for that kind of activity…”  
  
“Let’s try it anyway,” he said. “I just wish you could be on top.”  
  
“Oh is your back still hurting - even after that amazing, orgasmic experience?”  
  
“Don’t want to chance it,” Matt said. “But ... you know what? Screw that! I want you on top. I want you to ride me.”  
  
“Matt…”  
  
“Come on, babe I’ll make it worth your trouble.”  
  
“I am beginning to think you never threw out your back, that this was all just a ruse to have a kinky hookup at my place of work.”  
  
“Now would I ever be that devious?”  
  
Marissa shook her head. “Oh of course not,” she said facetiously. She then helped him lay down on the table and she slowly climbed on top of him, resting her bare knees between his legs so as not to put her whole weight on him. Matt reached between them and pushed down her panties, hiking up her skirt in the process. His hands fingered her ass cheeks and then he was arching up to kiss her breasts through her bra. Marissa reached behind herself and snapped the clasp on the material. Matt growled in pleasure as her pert, pink tits tumbled free. He kissed each of them before clenching his teeth around the right one and suckling on it.  
  
Marissa recaptured his dick with her hand then and massaged it until it was hard all over again. She then came down onto it and they began to move together. Matt thrusted again and again into her as she clamped her walls down on him, holding him in a silken vice. They both felt the need to release and began to increase the intensity of their fucking. The whole table was shaking with the fervor of their mad lovemaking and Marissa felt herself sailing down from a great height of pleasure. She didn’t realize she was literally falling until she heard a loud crash and Matt screamed out in surprise and pain.  
  
“Oh shit!” Marissa screamed as she lay on top of him and Matt lay on the floor, the broken table shattered to pieces underneath him. “Are you okay?”  
  
“My back!” Matt said. “Oh god, my back. I really fucked it up this time.”  
  
Marissa tried to muffle a giggle but the look on his face was too much. She couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Sorry,” she said. “But we broke the table! We actually broke it we were doing it so hard.”  
  
“I think my _back_ is broken…”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Half-serious,” Matt said. “You are going to have to give me another happy ending for this. I might never be able to walk again otherwise.”  
  
He then wrapped his legs around her and pulled her down on top of him. They were fucking again in no time.  
  
FINIS


End file.
